Oh What a Night
by TheLyricalCutie
Summary: Bella realizes you really can't judge a book by its cover.  Written for the lemon drizzle on Jaspers Girls blog. Lemons ahead


Oh What a Night

Bella/Jasper

A/N I don't own it I just play around with the characters from now on. Want to thank my beta/prereader theunderstudy & jaspersbella for encouraging me to finish what I start.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jasper asked helping me remove my jacket. "Beer, wine, water?"

"Just you," I purred, pulling him down for a kiss.

I usually wasn't this brazen, but I'd been fantasizing about running my nails up and down his back all night long. Maybe it was the shots I'd consumed or the fact that I'd been staring at his ass in those blue jeans all night, but my hormones were going out of control.

This was surprising considering I didn't want to go out with him in the first place. However, when he'd cornered me at work, I hadn't had the heart to turn him down. It wasn't that Jasper was unattractive; he just had this nerdy quality about him that didn't appeal to me on a primal level. That was until he'd shown up at my door looking all yummalicious. He'd ditched the buddy holly glasses, traded in the chinos and button down for a tight black tee shirt that molded to a muscled chest and abs(how had I ever missed that!), and a perfect view of the tribal tattoo that covered him from shoulder to elbow. He'd winked and told me there was another, but I had to be good in order to see it. Damn I was trying so hard to be good.

I started growing bolder as the night wore on, brushing my ass against his crotch, and leaning in extra close so my lips brushed against his ear whenever we spoke. Judging from the darkening of those sea green eyes and the way he'd started grinding into me while I was leaning over the pool table, Mr. Whitlock knew exactly what I was up to.

So when he whispered in my ear "Let's get out of here," I'd eagerly taken his hand, nice big hands I knew would feel like heaven gliding over my sweat-slickened skin, and followed him out of the bar.

"Bella wait," he groaned pulling away after a moment. "This wasn't …," I grabbed the back of his neck to bring him in for a smoldering kiss, effectively silencing him. _Good boy_, I thought silently when his hands started roaming over my back. He began to pull at my short, denim skirt until his hands palmed my ass and lifted pressing his cock against my pussy, making my clit throb in pleasure.

"Jasper," I sighed in bliss. His lips nipped and licked along the sensitized flesh of my collarbone as he thrust against me slowly setting every cell in my body on fire.

"Bella, honey," he whispered in my ear. "I want to see you come for me," he said nipping at the lobe of my ear as he rocked against my harder and faster.

I whimpered, gripping his shoulders tight as his hands guided my hips in time with his thrust. I tried to hold out, but the sensation the denim and satin created against my sensitive clit was too much. I stiffened as heat raced through my body, a strangled scream ripped from my throat as I rocketed off into space. He was still rocking against me gently as I came down from my high. Thankfully he was still hard as rock because I was far from done.

"Off," I ordered pulling away to tug at his shirt impatiently.

He raised an eyebrow "Your wish," his hands went to the hem of the shirt, "is my command," he drawled, slowly revealing his smooth tan, flesh.

"Oh my damn, "I gasped, certain that I was drooling as my eyes skimmed over the perfection he'd just unveiled.

"See something you like babe?" he asked with a sexy smirk. All I could do was nod while staring at the intricate design winding its way around his arm and across his side. "Good," he said in satisfaction before fisting my shirt in his hands and ripping it open.

"Jasper," I gasped in shock as buttons flew everywhere.

"If you value the rest of your clothes, you'll remove them quickly," he growled already unzipping his jeans and toeing off his shoes. I heard the words coming out of his mouth, but the vision of him in nothing but a pair of snug black boxer briefs had moisture flooding my panties for the hundredth time that night.

"Bella," he prompted kicking me into action. I quickly removed my bra and slipped off my skirt and boy shorts. As I worked quickly, I watched him rub his hand over the thick length that was straining against the cotton of his briefs.

"I want to touch you," I sighed, my gaze locked on the movement of his hand. My mouth watered as I imagined taking his cock inside my mouth.

"Later," he groaned seeing the look in my eye. "If you touch me now, it's all over."

"We can't have that," I whispered as he shoved his briefs off and sat on the couch motioning for me to straddle him. He kissed my throat and licked my breast, positioning himself at my wet entrance. My eyes drifted shut as I lowered myself sliding down until I was completely impaled.

"You feel so good," he moaned cupping my ass in his hands.

"So do you," I groaned moving up and down his cock slowly, finding the perfect rhythm.

With each stroke, I bounced faster, holding onto his shoulders for leverage. The feel of every inch of inch inside me fanned the flames of my desire. His hands gripped my hips tight, forcing me to ride harder as we both raced towards completion. I was going to have bruises but I didn't care.

"Oh God," I chanted over and over again as he licked and sucked at my breast and chest. Scolding heat spread through my body for the second time that night as I screamed his name. Jasper continued thrusting again and again, creating another blaze that raced through me. His hands tightened on my ass and he stilled, releasing himself into me. His arms were as hard as a rock as let lose a string of curses, bringing a satisfied smile to my lips. Yup, it had been just as good for him as it'd been for me.

"You're amazing," he murmured as I collapsed against his damp chest.

"Yeah," I sighed, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. I hoped like hell he had another round in him. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."


End file.
